


Fête medievale oblige

by lilibel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, M/M, so bad it's good
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-26
Updated: 2011-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilibel/pseuds/lilibel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thème : Médiéval<br/>pour frenchdrabble</p><p>Note : Un drabble dans mon univers post livre 7, où Neville vit avec Fenrir, dans le parc du Yosemite. Petit à petit il a réussit à transformer le loup-garou en homme respectable (vu de l'extérieur) et sociable (pour faire plaisir à Neville, et encore, pas tous les jours.) Ils vivent dans le monde moldu et parfois, ça requiert de s'associer aux activités du coin.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fête medievale oblige

**Author's Note:**

> Thème : Médiéval  
> pour frenchdrabble
> 
> Note : Un drabble dans mon univers post livre 7, où Neville vit avec Fenrir, dans le parc du Yosemite. Petit à petit il a réussit à transformer le loup-garou en homme respectable (vu de l'extérieur) et sociable (pour faire plaisir à Neville, et encore, pas tous les jours.) Ils vivent dans le monde moldu et parfois, ça requiert de s'associer aux activités du coin.

Il arrive des moments où Neville se dit qu'il a crée un monstre. Et oui, il saisit toute l'ironie de la chose.

Il écoute vaguement ce que Betty lui raconte et garde ses yeux fixés sur le forgeron du village.

La petite ville de North Fork organise, pour la septième année consécutive, une semaine de festivités médiévale. Toute la région est venue et les habitants des villages intégrés au Yosemite sont venus tenir les tentes, les animations et les divers stands. Lui même a monté une tente horticole avec des plantes spécifiques à l'époque. Le succès n'est pas au rendez vous et il blâme, entre autre, un forgeron du village. Situé à quelques encablures de là, il est torse nu, avec un pantalon coupé comme à l'époque - "il faut rester cohérent Neville" - qui est protégé par un tablier de cuir.

Bien sur, sous le soleil de plomb et grâce à la forge derrière lui, son torse est luisant de sueur et les gouttes ne cessent de ruisseler sur ses muscles forts bien dessinés. Les midinettes du lycée du coin sont toutes en train de quémander une épée et les femmes d'age mur le regardent comme de la viande fraiche. Et à voir le sourire au coin de la bouche de Fenrir, Neville se doute bien qu'il est en train de penser aux possibles assaisonnements, même si apparemment à partir d'un certain age, la viande est rance, detail dont il se serait bien passé.

Oui, Neville trouve qu'il a crée un monstre. Et vraiment, ça n'est pas pour lui déplaire, même si il aimerait bien que son loup-garou arrête de faire exprès de rouler des mécaniques. Ca rends les gamines hystériques et bientôt lui même aura du mal à se contenir.

Alors il écoute vaguement Betty et se dit que c'est une bonne chose que leur cabane améliorée soit loin dans les bois.

Personne ne les entendra crier ce soir.


End file.
